


Sweet Superiority中文版

by Artemis_Dreamer, assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Fat Robots, Fluff, Food/Feeding Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Weight Gain
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: “你不该不自量力地挑战我，领袖。这让比分变成了十七比二，我要赢了。”——威震天和擎天柱在小事上开始了一场比赛，甜甜的结局。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sweet Superiority](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940898) by [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer). 



> 警告：文内出现不健康饮食，吃撑和增重的情节。
> 
> 如无法接受请关闭。

护星公威震天向来不是一个喜怒哀乐溢于言表的人，但他的火伴总能成为一个例外。

 

他圆滚滚的小火伴此时正瘫倒在沙发上，举起一只手按摩胀鼓鼓的肚子，脸上还可爱地沾着巧克力霜糖。

 

破坏大帝咬了一口纸杯蛋糕，他今天已经吃了十几个挤满奶油和糖分的新鲜海绵蛋糕，但目前为止他还没觉得饱。

 

擎天柱瞥了他一眼，发出悲哀的呻吟。威震天露出微笑，伸手轻柔地摸了摸领袖的肚子。

 

“你不该不自量力地挑战我，领袖。现在比分变成十七比二了，我要赢了。”

 

漫长的内战或许已经结束了，但他们总是不自觉地互相较劲，尤其是当你有像擎天柱这样固执的伴侣的时候。

 

当然，这是第十九次擎天柱提出“谁吃的纸杯蛋糕比较多”的比赛，也是第十九次他输掉了比赛。

 

“现在的确我占下风，但中途放弃可不是我的性格。”擎天柱痛苦地挣扎着。

 

威震天翻了个白眼，两三口就吞掉了手中的蛋糕。巧克力蛋糕，巧克力糖霜，巧克力奶油，蛋糕顶上还撒上了一层巧克力。很对他的胃口。

 

以前的比赛中他通常比领袖多吃掉三个蛋糕，而擎天柱则捂着肚子躺在沙发上，呻吟着“宇宙大帝也不能让我再多咬一口了。”，威震天对比赛结果毫不关心，他只是乐在其中罢了。

 

“比分如此悬殊的情况下你的固执既愚蠢又毫无作用。”威震天反驳道，舔去手指上的糖霜，伸手去够最后一个蛋糕。

 

他现在才感觉腹部装甲有些勒得疼，但他还没有完全吃饱。在这场比赛中护星公不仅要打败领袖，还要狠狠地羞辱一下他的食量。

 

威震天三口吃掉了最后一个蛋糕，他得恭喜震荡波——这是目前为止科学家烤出来最好吃的一批小蛋糕。

 

总算结束了比赛，威震天猛地躺倒在火伴身旁，消化着胃里的十九个纸杯蛋糕，领袖脸上挫败的表情也让他感到心满意足。

 

“如果不是亲眼看见，我绝对不会相信你能一口气吃那么多纸杯蛋糕。”领袖尽力不撅起嘴。

 

威震天有些恼怒，“不相信？说真的，我的体型是你的两倍大，你的逻辑回路该去修一修了。”

 

这有些夸大其词——威震天的确体型庞大，但还没有达到领袖的两倍大。但他无底洞一般的食量倒是抵得上擎天柱的两倍。即使大多数蛋糕都进了他的肚子，他依旧没有完全饱。吃得太撑不会让他感到难受，但威震天愿意塞下更多食物来欣赏擎天柱脸上震惊沮丧的表情。

 

他咧嘴一笑，“还有多余的能量饼干吗？还是说我贪吃的小领袖已经把它们全吃完了？”他揶揄道。

 

“你一定是在开玩笑。”擎天柱咕哝着，抱紧自己的肚子，现在他一想到食物，绷紧的腹部原生机体下就传来阵阵疼痛。

 

“噢，我说的可不是假话。”威震天挪向沙发边缘，伸手去够震荡波烤的饼干。护星公知道这尝起来会比这次的胜利更加甜蜜。

 

擎天柱不打算继续比赛了，他努力挪动自己，躺在威震天的身上，有效地阻止了破坏大帝的动作。

 

威震天叹了口气，既惊喜又无奈。嫉妒是擎天柱有时会犯的坏毛病之一——大部分时候领袖都会把它们很好地遮掩起来，但对破坏大帝来说他一眼就能看透。

 

幸运的是，在吃饱喝足的时候威震天会变得比平时更加耐心——他没有直接把领袖掀下去，而是把伴侣箍在怀中，轻轻抚摸他的肚子。

 

他现在没法整个圈住领袖的腰了，这有些令人担心。战争结束后擎天柱又重新开始长个子了，虽然他们俩都在极力避免这件事的发生。破坏大帝被这个想法逗笑了，显然他需要吃得更多来重新恢复他们以前的体型差。

 

“我嫉妒的小领袖。”威震天轻声说。继续帮伴侣按摩腹部。擎天柱满意地咕哝着，顺着拥抱传来阵阵放松的电流。护星公知道该怎样安抚领袖，同时这也让他感到既有趣又满足。

 

“我嫉妒，贪婪的小领袖。”他继续道。他的伴侣几乎融化在他的怀里。擎天柱独属于他的，这个认知比宇宙中所有的纸杯蛋糕都要甜蜜。不过现在。

 

最好还有吃剩下的饼干。

**Author's Note:**

> 我最近在读读者的反馈，不过别担心，我准备在新写的文章里加入恼怒的红蜘蛛和一些饮食相关的惩罚。
> 
> 欢迎留下你的评论。


End file.
